


Chocolates For Alastor [Alastor x OC]

by Bad_Stygian



Series: Like A Dark Paradise side stories [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Anxiety, Cameos, Contains spoilers for Like A Dark Paradise, Dark Paradise AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Marigold is an asshole in this I'm sorry, Mild Language, Oneshot fic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Stygian/pseuds/Bad_Stygian
Summary: Valentine’s Day. A day where people express their love and admiration towards one another whether it’s with gifts, a candlelit dinner, or some intimacy of the sort. Being that it’s Violet’s first time partaking in this yearly holiday, she has no idea what to give to her admiring master, Alastor. Perhaps something that’s simple (and sensible) to give to him?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Like A Dark Paradise side stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chocolates For Alastor [Alastor x OC]

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late with the Valentine's Day special, but I came up with it at the very last second and kept dosing off. Anyway, for anyone who has been closely following my main work, this takes place after the events of Act 2. I won't be updating that one for some time so take this short fic in the meantime.

Valentine’s Day. A day where people express their love and admiration towards one another whether it’s with gifts, a candlelit dinner, or some intimacy of the sort. You’d think that Valentine’s Day was a day meant for humans but surprisingly, it’s also for demons and sinners as well. Of course, in Hell, this particular day is an excuse to escalate the “intimacy” portion of the holiday. Sure, that sounds like a reasonable excuse. It’s not like they do it every single day.

For Violet, today was a very special day for her. 

Before, she never really enjoyed it because of the fact it caters only to couples and romantic partners. Even though she was previously in a long-distance relationship, it was rather dull. It was more of a result of how her foster parents would go through any possible mail meant for her specifically. Anything they didn’t approve of was immediately thrown out and they would do so without telling her. The worst part is that she couldn’t get upset about it. Speaking up or questioning them would have gotten her locked in the basement for a week. From then on, she’d just go to the post office and pick up the mail herself then hide it when she gets home.

It felt like it’s been forever since the wolf demon has even thought about getting involved with a couple’s holiday. She still has a dislike towards it but just for today, she’s willing to set that aside and celebrate it with a certain demon that she is quite fond of. Her thoughts then trailed to her one and only master. 

Ah, yes. Alastor.

The great and terrible radio demon of Hell. One of the most powerful beings to ever exist. Violet still has no idea how the two of them ended up together. At first, it was supposed to be strictly master and servant. However, as time went on, her and Alastor grew closer and even became quite intimate with each other. Something that he would never do with another sinner. And yet, he chose her out of all people. Violet and Alastor weren’t exactly a couple, per se; more like an established arrangement they mutually agreed to. Alastor would give her all the attention, affection, and love she could ever need in exchange for her obedience and loyalty to him.

But as people say, some rules can be bent.

There were a handful of times where Violet would act out just to get a rise out of Alastor. From what she was told by Marigold, it’s surprisingly easy to set Alastor off when you apply the right words, tone, and body language. And boy, when she’s right, she’s damn right. Violet had all the bite marks, bruises, and scratches to prove it. At one point, she couldn’t walk for a week and lost her voice on top of it. Both Marigold and Vaggie gave Alastor an earful after that. Although, he didn’t care at the slightest.

Since this was Violet’s first Valentine’s Day, she wanted to give Alastor a gift to show her admiration towards him. Alastor held some indifference to the holiday itself, not caring very much about it unless it ended with some unlucky soul having their heart broken in two. Sometimes literally by him.

Being at a loss for what ideas to come up with, she approached her friend, Marigold for help. She found her lounging about at the bar, chatting with Husk with a glass of wine in her hand. It’s quite interesting to see her get along with the moody tomcat fairly well, considering that he works for Alastor. Then again, Marigold can get along with just about anyone if she wants to.

“Hey, Marigold? Can I ask you about something?” Violet asked the red-headed deer demon.

“Sure, kid. What’s up?” she replied, holding off whatever conversation she was having with Husk.

“I need some advice on what to give Alastor for Valentine’s Day. And since you’ve known Alastor for a long time, I figured you’d be the person to talk to.”

“Are you serious right now?” Marigold snickered. “Alastor could give less than two shits about Valentine’s Day! He’s really not going to care about whatever it is you’re planning to give him!”

“Mari, humor the girl now, would ya?” Husk groaned. “Alastor may be a sick, heartless bastard, but at least he’ll give her some credit for tryin’. He ain’t the type to turn down a ladies’ gift like that.”

“Oh sure,” the female deer demon snorted with a grin. “He’ll accept it just to toss it in the garbage right after. I guarantee you that’s what he’ll do.”

Violet stared blankly at the two sinners in front of her in silence. Already, she was having second thoughts about asking Marigold for help. After all, she’s not exactly fond of the Radio Demon and it’s not just because he was an Overlord. 

Marigold held a personal grudge against him for the death of her late mother and nearly killing her grandmother which then turned out to be a huge misunderstanding. She forgave him for it, but not before sealing his magic and beating him senseless in front of everyone at the northeast pentagram. She admitted that she went too far with it, only thinking of her own goals to get even with Alastor and going as far as humiliating and badgering him. Regardless of all that’s happened between the two, Marigold was willing to set aside her differences and make amends with him.

After some time of being silent, Violet then spoke, “Y’know what? I changed my mind. I’ll just find someone else to ask.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!! Hang on a second!” Marigold pleaded to the purple-haired girl as she was about to wander off someplace else. “No need to get so bent out of shape. I’m just saying it as an example. If you need some ideas, then I’ll help you.”

While Violet was somewhat happy about getting Marigold’s help for a gift, she wasn’t very thrilled about the possible outcome of having her gift being thrown away. As much as she hates to admit it, Alastor would definitely do something like that.

The two ladies began to think of some possible gift ideas, Husk being inadvertently included in the process as much as he tries to stay out of it. From there, the group went into a discussion while being served drinks at the bar. There were a few good suggestions, but not many of them could apply to Alastor since he’s an old-fashioned gentleman with an aversion to modern technology. It also didn’t help that Violet is too much of a timid and good-mannered person to even consider the more eerie and bloody gift ideas. After spending the last twenty minutes brainstorming, the three of them were exhausted of all possible ideas they could come up with. Just when Violet was about to call quits, she then thought of a much more simpler idea that could easily work.

“What about… chocolates?” she suggested.

“Hm?” The two-toned tomcat and the deer demon stared at her with questioning glances. No doubt that this simple gift could work. However…

“Doesn’t Alastor hates sweets?” Marigold recalled.

“Well, y-yeah. He does…” 

Violet was aware of his strong dislike for sweets (with some--ahem-- “exceptions”), but maybe just for one day he could set his personal taste preferences aside. After all, today is supposed to be special. At least for her.

“I still don’t see why it’s not worth a shot,” Husk grumbled. “There’s more than one type of chocolate, you know.”

“There is...?” Violet and Marigold responded in unison.

“Yeah. If you know exactly how chocolate is made, then it’s not too hard to figure out.” Husk then took out three pint glasses and three different types of alcohol to demonstrate his explanation. “Say that these three glasses are the chocolates being made and these three bottles are the ingredients. Those three being sugar, milk, and cocoa beans from South America. Now mind you that the cocoa beans are already treated and taken out of the shell.”

Husk grabs the first two bottles in his hand and held it up to the two girls sitting at the bar. They watched attentively as he continued. “Okay, so this here is the sugar and milk. These two are mainly mixed together to make white chocolate.” He began to pour the two of them simultaneously into the first glass until it was two-thirds full. “White chocolate, believe it or not, is not really chocolate; it’s just a mixture of milk, cream and sugar with flavoring. Pretty smooth and rich, but it’s not very favorable. Moving on to the next one.”

The winged cat demon performed a quick bottle flip with the two bottles in his hand before pouring them into the second glass, only filling them halfway. “Here, we have the traditional milk chocolate that everyone knows and loves.” Quickly, he reached over to the third bottle that is supposedly the “cocoa” and poured one-third of it into the alcoholic mixture. “You’d see this type of chocolate anywhere and they’re all not made the same way; some are more or less sweeter than the others. Depends on the artisans who makes them.”

“I’ve heard about these two kinds of chocolate,” Violet said. “Although, I’m not sure if Alastor will like either of them. If they’re too sweet, he’s more than likely to spit it back out.”

“Well no shit, little miss,” Husk scoffed harshly at the wolf demon. “Also, if you would let me fucking finish before you go deciding for yourself, that’d be great. Anyway.” The tomcat poured three-fourths of the alcohol representing the cocoa into the third glass before setting it off to the side. He then picked up the two bottles and poured just enough to fill up part of the glass. “The last type of chocolate is called ‘dark chocolate’. A richer and velvety alternative to the milk chocolate. Like the white chocolate, not a lot of people like it but for a different reason. Depending on how much of the cocoa is used, it’s usually too bitter for some to eat. Ideally, they’re used for baking.”

“Dark chocolate? That sounds perfect!” the wolf demon said enthusiastically. “I can just make him some dark chocolate. That way, it won’t be as sweet for him to eat.”

“Aaaaand how do you suppose to do that?” Marigold asked, glancing at the purple-haired wolf with a blank stare. “Making chocolate is no walk in the park and it’s easy to screw it up if you’re not careful.”

“Well, can you help me out with it then? You’re just as experienced with cooking as Alastor. The only difference is that you can also bake. Alastor can’t do that.”

The second Marigold heard the keywords, “Alastor” and “can’t” in the same sentence, a smug grin formed on her face, tipping her fedora down slightly with a single finger. When it came to her personal competition with Alastor, she would always find ways to prove that she’s better than him and rub it in his face to piss him off. Violet had always known that Marigold was overconfident to the point it reached unrealistic expectations, but this was one a whole new level of absurd.

“Well, since you’ve asked nicely, I’ll be more than happy to lend a hand,” the red-head answered with a grin on her face. “I can even teach you how to make French chocolate. It’s a lot bolder in terms of flavor so it’s not as sweet. I’d love to see the look on that old geezer’s face when he realizes that I was the one who taught you to make such a well-crafted style of chocolate.”

Good lord. It appears that cooking is not the only thing she has on par with Alastor.

…

Some time later, Marigold aided the young wolf demon in the kitchen, showing her tips and techniques on making the chocolate. She wasn’t joking when she said that it’s not very easy to do; there were a lot of things that Violet had to keep on top of. The temperature, the measurements, how often you have to whisk the chocolate and for how long, the order in which the ingredients go into the chocolate. It was a lot of work and maintenance. And since this batch of chocolate was specifically for Alastor, Violet had to keep in mind on how much sugar she’s using. Ideally, she needed to use as little as possible.

Once the chocolate was done, all there’s left is to pour them into the mold. Thankfully, Marigold has already prepared one in advance. The chocolate “mold” was actually an ice cube tray she found in the freezer. The deer demon then explained to Violet that any kind of mold will work for any chocolate as long as it’s safe and non-toxic to use.

Afterwards, the two girls poured the dark chocolate mixture into the two ice cube molds and stored them in the freezer. It should take at least an hour for it to set, which was more than enough time to prepare the gift for Violet’s master, Alastor. Marigold stored the remaining leftovers in the fridge for future use. Supposedly for drizzle or garnish.

“Do you think Alastor will like these chocolates, Marigold?” Violet asked the chic deer demon in a hopeful manner.

“Ha! He’d better,” Marigold said as she washed her hands over the sink before undoing the hair bun. “We put so much time and effort into making the special dark chocolate just for his scrawny ass. I’d hate to see you have your heart broken into two if he does end up hating it.”

“Y-yeah…” 

Violet couldn’t overlook that possibility of him downright throwing it away. If he wanted to, he would do it in front of her just to see the disbelief and soul-crushing despair on her face as his way of amusing himself for the sake of entertainment. However, if it did ultimately result in that happening, she shouldn’t get too upset at him for doing so. Instead, she could say that she has at least tried and move on.

The purple-haired wolf demon felt a hard pat on the back, causing her to jump from the unexpected contact.

“Don’t stress yourself too much about it, kid,” Marigold said calmly. “I’m sure he’ll love it… in his own weird little way.”

…

Later on in the late afternoon, everyone in the hotel was partaking in this romantic holiday. Charlie and Vaggie were showering each other with gifts while gushing about how much they love each other. Angel, as usual, was flirting with Husk and teasing him about his plans for Valentine’s Day. Niffty, in a more friendlier sense, gave Marigold a stunning bouquet of flowers along with a bottle of her favorite wine. In return, Marigold gave the little demon a copy of a rare hentai doujin that was banned a few years ago.

Violet, on the other hand, was still waiting for Alastor to return to the hotel. Hopefully, whatever he had to do wasn’t going to take the whole day. She made sure to wear the same dress she wore on their first date. Recalling exactly how it even led up to it, Violet still couldn’t believe that he downed the whole pot of deer stew in one go just to win the wager he whipped out at the very last second. Despite the last second wager, she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed her date with Alastor.

While she waited with the small box of her handmade chocolates in her hand, doubts began to plague her mind. Is this really worth it? To give him something that may be seen as trivial to him? Would he even accept the gift that was made by her? As she sat there in her seat, she wondered if this was nothing more than a huge waste of time.

Ultimately, after some time has passed, Violet stood from her seat and slinked away from the crowd with her tuff-like wolf ears lowered in grief.

Marigold, who was busy chatting with Niffty and Husk, happened to catch a glimpse of the girl walking up to her room with a saddened expression. Poor Violet. She must’ve been having second thoughts about this whole Valentine thing. And who could blame her? Being in a conditional relationship with a sociopathic Overlord has its own drawbacks. Even worse when that said individual is often seen as callous by others.

For that reason alone, this was why she wanted to separate Violet from Alastor in the first place; he doesn’t understand the simple concept of empathy. Nor, does he try to. Violet doesn’t need to be with someone that will repeatedly hurt her over and over again with little remorse. It’s almost too depressing to see.

Meanwhile, Violet settled in her own room, setting aside the box with a dejected sigh. Who was she kidding? Alastor could care less about this holiday. Why should she? They weren’t even a couple; her and Alastor were just master and servant. Nothing more. How foolish of her to think otherwise. Maybe this was a huge waste of time. The wolf demon briefly made a glance at the box on her nightstand, contemplating on discarding it or not. She can’t exactly eat it for herself. French chocolate is a tad bit too bitter for her to eat. Especially with the modified recipe. Oh well. Maybe she’ll give it more time to think about what to do with it.

“Well, I was wondering where’d you disappeared to.”

Violet’s attention was soon drawn to the demon in front of her. She was almost shocked to see Alastor in her room, leaning against the door in a calm yet casual manner. She could never get over the fact that he can just appear out of nowhere whenever he wants to. If only if he’d remembered to knock first.

“A-Alastor...” she said meekly. “What are you doing here?”

“After I came back from my daily errands, I was immediately greeted by Merryl’s unexpected blow to the face. She made a big fuss about something, mentioning how I was being insincere towards your feelings and whatnot. I figured something happened to you so I came to check up on you.”

“So she got angry on my behalf, huh?” Violet laughed softly to herself. “How like her to do that.”

“Hmph. She had no reason to do so. It was highly unnecessary. Anyways.” Wanting to disregard that unruly tomboy’s unreasonable brashness, the deer demon walked up to the girl and handed her an eye-catching bouquet of flowers that was somehow tucked away in his crimson coat. He then leaned forward to her with the most endearing smile on his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

Violet was now at a loss for words. Did… did he spend the entire day picking flowers for her? And… how are they still intact? From what she recalled, any flower Alastor picks or touches instantly wilts in his hands. So then how is it possible for the flowers to not have wilted yet?

“And I see that you’re wearing the dress from our very first date,” he pointed out. “How thoughtful of you to wear it on this very occasion.”

Violet graciously accepted the bouquet of flowers in a bashful manner, shifting her eyes away from the radio demon in front of her. “Th-thank you… For the flowers and for noticing the dress. I thought you weren’t the type to even care for stuff like this.”

“That’s quite true actually. However, as I said countless times before, don’t always assume things from what you know about me. That’s very rude and impolite of you to do so.”

“I’m sorry. To be honest, I was feeling kind of antsy about this whole day today and I was having second thoughts. I wasn’t sure on what to do since this is my first time getting involved on Valentine’s Day. The more I dwelled on those thoughts, the more depressed I felt.”

“Hmm. So that’s what this is all about?” the demon questioned, cocking his head at her. “Your uncertainty towards this mundane holiday in particular?”

She nodded. “Yeah. That’s pretty much it.”

Somehow, Marigold’s sudden spout of anger towards Alastor was starting to make sense.

“Violet, sweetheart.” Alastor took a seat next to Violet on the bed before continuing on with his rambling. “If that’s how you feel about it, then there’s no need to pressure yourself over it. In my opinion, there shouldn’t be a special holiday for expressing one’s feelings towards one another when it can be simply done any day of the week. As for you…” He brought his arm around the iridescent demon’s waist, pulling her closer to him with his signature smile of his. “Whether or not you want to involve yourself in this commercial holiday, it won’t change the way I feel about you. I like you all the same.”

Violet clutched onto the bouquet of flowers in her hands, hiding the obvious blush on her face behind them. It was such a reassuring thing to hear from Alastor, but god does he have to be this damn sappy?!

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way…” Alastor pulled away just enough to glance at her soft expressions. The way Violet was blushing right now was so cute. “I assume that you didn’t go out of your way just to doll yourself up for me, now did you?”

The wolf demon was a bit nervous about giving Alastor the box of chocolates she made for him. She wasn’t all that sure if he’ll even like it or not. Then again, she put so much work into this one gift. Might as well get it over with and just give it to him. Carefully, she reached over to the dark red box adorned with a light pink ribbon and held it out to the deer demon with a timid expression.

“H-here. I made these for you,” she mumbled.

“Awww, darling! You shouldn’t have!”

Alastor picked up the small box from her hands, undoing the satin ribbon with a single tug of the tail ends of it. He then lifted the top of the box and peered inside to see its contents. He was expecting something a bit modest and simple, but to receive something as common and ordinary as a box of chocolate? This was quite the surprise.

“I know you don’t like sweets all that much. I just wanted to give you something… as a gift for… y-you know.” Violet turned her head away from the deer demon, averting her eyes out of nervousness. “I spent a lot of time making these just for you. There’s not a lot of sugar in the batch so it’s more bitter than sweet. If… if you don’t like it, then you can just throw it away. I won’t be too hurt about it if you did.”

The demon in red picked up the first piece in the box, inspecting it closely from every angle before taking a small bite of it. Just as Violet said, the chocolate was indeed bitter. Something about the taste and texture seemed very familiar and yet appealing in a way.

“French chocolate,” he mused. “Merryl helped you on it, didn’t she?”

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the demon. “How did you…?”

“Merryl’s very fond of European and Mediterranean cuisines, excluding Great Britain’s, of course, for obvious reasons,” he explained. “I wouldn’t be surprised to learn that she also picked up on making French artisan chocolate as well. She really did have a habit of trying to outpace me in any way.” Alastor dropped the half-bitten piece into his mouth, savoring its bold taste as he took his time chewing it up. “Needless to say, you did a wonderful job, my dear Violet. Thank you for the lovely gift.”

“You’re welcome, Alastor,” she smiled. “I’m glad you liked my gift. It’s not the greatest in the world, but it’s a start.”

Alastor was already eating the second piece of chocolate in the box. It seems that he must’ve liked it more than she would have guessed. “You know, the day’s not quite over just yet. While I was out, I went ahead and made dinner reservations for the two of us. Thought it would be a perfect way to spend the rest of Valentine’s Day with my favorite gal!”

Seeing how most demons and sinners are downright afraid of him, Violet couldn't see how that was possible for him to do so. Although, since his tremendous battle with Marigold, very few of them were actually starting to become slightly accustomed to his presence. Some even greeted him and returned his greetings; something that he always wanted after being the terrifying Radio Demon for several years.

“That sounds like a great idea, Alastor. I’m already looking forward to it.”

“Good! Because our reservation is in fifteen minutes so we should hurry on while we still can!” Before Violet could utter a single word, she was already being dragged out the door by the more than enthusiastic deer demon. “I hope you’re in the mood for seafood because I am!”

As she listened to Alastor prattle on about the restaurant and its five-star cuisines (while taking shots at Marigold’s cooking in the process), Violet couldn’t help but feel grateful for having someone like Alastor around despite their unexplained relationship with one another. Her and Alastor were completely different in every way, but you know what? That’s okay.

Perhaps Valentine’s Day wasn’t as bad as she had thought. 


End file.
